25 days of christmas
by emofish
Summary: Harry Potter characters write christmas cards too you know.
1. 1st December

A/N: Well here we are in December already, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a happy 2007, unless your flaming, if your flaming I hope your turkey is still frozen and thus you die of salmonella. Basically I wanted to do a Christmas special so here it is, a collection of cards from various Hogwarts characters to each other. Obviously they're just cards so their going to be short, probably just a couple of lines long at a time but I will be updating everyday from the 1st December to Christmas day, unless I forget, which to be perfectly honest is more than likely, but I'll try. Once again Merry Christmas, and remember to check for updates everyday. Oh and the italics are the letter, the normal text is just ermm like normal action.

_My Dearest Remus,_

_Best wishes for this, the Christmas season and hopes for a Happy New Year, a new year with me perhaps? Oh sweet Remus, I enthrall you, give our relationship a chance, we could be so happy together, you know we could. What have you got to lose, think of our children Remus, those unborn infants, they need a Father, think of little Remus and Tonks junior, what can I tell them when they ask where daddy is? Remus we could be something really special, a house in the country, a few children, just picture it you, and me always together. Lets start the new year together Remus, how about it?_

_All my love_

_Yours now and forever _

_Tonks_

Tonks sealed the envelope and kissed it. She placed it into the talons of her most trusted owl and sent him off into the night before relighting the candles at her Remus shrine and falling asleep, her arms clutching her life size Remus doll.


	2. 2nd December

A/N: Ohh what a stalker Tonks turned out to be, will she live happily ever after, this is my story, what do you think?

_Tonks, _

_Dear god woman for one I will never EVER have children with you and If you seriously intend on calling a daughter of yours Tonks junior you should be shot now. How many times do you need to be told IM GAY, always have been always will be, thus there is absoloutely no hope for us together, now kindly piss off._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_Remus_

Remus tossed his owl out of the open window and clambered into bed to spend the night with his life long mate.


	3. 3rd December

A/N: Awwww poor Tonks, ah well she'll get over it.

_My beautiful Sirius,_

_I am brimming with joy at the thought of spending another year in your arms. We have shared so much (_A/N: cough cough, I make no comment) _and spending every night, every long, hot night with you is more happiness than I ever could have imagined possible. A day without you is a day without sunshine and birdsong. I need you more than anything, you complete me. The proudest day of my life will be when I can finally call you my husband._

_Forever yours _

_Moony_

_P.S You were great last night _

_P.S.S Were out of lubricant_


	4. 4th December

**A/N: **Lol sorry about that last bit, that was Ellie.

_My moony,_

_You weren't so bad yourself, I've been to the chemist so we're all set for tonight. Hmmn another year of non stop sex, what's not to like? Don't worry Moony I'll make a honest man of you soon._

_Your sexy fiancé _

_Padfoot _

I'm not going to say how they spent that night, this is a family programme.

**A/N:** wow this was a short one, sorry about that, but like I said they're just cards, remember come back tomorrow.


	5. 5th December

**A/N: **A little summary perhaps Remus has blown off stalker Tonks and him and Sirius are not only a item but are engaged to be married, the plot thickens.

_Our dearest Harry,_

_Sirius and I have thought long and hard over how to tell you this, so here goes, basically we're engaged, this may come as a shock to you, but Sirius and me have being having, errrm, 'sexual relations' since third year. As well as writing to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year we are also formally inviting you to the wedding and requesting your company as best man, please say yes, you don't know how much it would mean to us. Seasons greetings._

_All our love_

_Remus, Sirius and the bump_

Harry fainted.


	6. 6th December

Dearest George,

In the spirit of the season I have finally worked up the courage to tell you something I have been meaning to for a long time, (a/n: Drum roll please). I LOVE YOU more than the twin thing, I am IN love with you. Erm yeah so you know where I am when you want to talk.

Merry Christmas bro.

Fred

xx

Fred stepped to the window and released Errol with trembling hands into the night. A few seconds later he swooped in through the opposite wall and deposited the note on George's bed.

"DAMN OWLS THEY'RE GETTING SMARTER!"

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Ellie (wheres-my-life gone) for her help with the story, I know it's random but I felt the need for a Christmas special, I hope you all got all your presents, I haven't, well Christmas wishes.

Emofish


	7. 7th December

Dear Fred,

What took you so effiing long? I've known for a long time, It's been hard keeping a secret. Sooo what happens now? I guess under normal circumstances a date would be the way forward, or just cut straight to the chase. How about it? Tonight in our secret place, see you there, I hope.

All my love now and forever

George

Xx

He released the owl to find Fred, he had just settled down onto his bed when he heard a cry from outside, "owwwwwww curse ye owl, you just don't like me do you?"


	8. 8th December

_Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Char

* * *

Dear Family, _

_Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. We just thought you'd like to know that we love each other and are now dating, see you on Boxing Day._

_All the best_

_Fred and George._

A long scream erupted from their mother's throat as her youngest child passed her the note. Molly fainted.

A/N: don't ask me why Fred and George are in a differnt place to the rest of the family, this is a special anything can happen. Also I know there's a line under the start of names for all of the family, they are supposed t have crossed it out when they can't be bothered writing everyone's names but when i submitted it it didn't come up crossed out so i added a line, sorry about that.


	9. 9th December

_Dearest Fred and George,_

_We knew it would take you a while to figure it out, but seriously three years we've known, what the hell happened??? Anyway, can we expecting wedding bells soon, Ginny says, and I quote, "oooh, ooh can I be bridesmaid, wait which ones the bride? Do they even have bridesmaids at a gay wedding? Damnit" ANYHU long story short congratulations boys I know you'll be very happy._

_All our love for a Merry Christmas and a happy 2007 together._

_Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny_

_P.S You might want to let your mum cool down for a bit, this has been a bit of a shock for her._

**A/N**: If anyone can actually answer the gay marriage question please review, it has been puzzling me for some time, there again it is a civil ceremony, do they even have bridesmaids?? My sister did but she's just weird and there was only one anyway. Anyway I would just like to thank my friend ellie for all her help in this story and to thank her for being such an awesome mate and perverted twin.


	10. 10th December

'Shit, we got a howler from mum!'

_FREDERICK AND GEORGE,_

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT????? YOU HAVE BROUGHT A DISGRACE UPON THE WEASLEY NAME! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THIS IS GOING O BE LIKE FOR YOUR FATHER? HIS TWO SONS NOT ONLY 'BATTING FOR THE OTHER TEAM' AS IT WERE, BUT INVOLVED WITH EACHOTHER. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?? BLOODY INCEST IS WHAT IT IS AND YOU'LL BOTH BURN IN HELL FOR IT MARK MY WORDS!!!!!_

_BEST WISHES_

_MUM_

**A/N**: I was wondering if they actually do believe in heaven and hell, if anyone can answer that in a review it would be much appreciated. Also I'm sorry this is a day late, I had company yesterday so I didn't get round to it but I am updating as soon as I can promise! So a little recap, Remus rejected Tonks in favor of Sirius, they are know due to be married and a baby is on the way, Fred and George have realized their love for each other and are now happy together with the blessing of their siblings and Arthur, Molly however is not happy, and boy you wouldn't like to see her when she's angry.


	11. 11th December

_Dearest Minerva,_

_Another year has passed and again I have admired your beauty from afar, every year since 1947 I have made it my New Years resolution to finally pluck up the courage to tell you how I feel. Well 2007 will be that year, Minerva I love you, I always have and I would be honored if you would do me the privilege of starting 2007 as Mrs. M Dumbledore. If you are up for it meet me at the astrology at 11 pm on New Years eve, I shall have a registrar come in from the ministry, feel no need to give me an answer now, but if you say yes then Christmas eve I shall mount the tallest tower and declare my happiness, I love you Minerva McGonnagol and I want the whole world to know._

_Your Albus_


	12. 12th December

My very dearest Albus,

Of course I'll marry you, you old fool, I've been waiting 70 years for those words to pass your lips. The longing stares I have flashed your way over the years, have you not noticed them? I have been in love with you since I was a student here, at first I passed it off as a silly school girl crush but I soon realized it was so much more than that, I longed for you every night and you have been the only one in my dreams for as long as I can remember. Please sweet Albus be mine, it seems strange I have waited so long yet I can barely wait another second of course I will be there, till then my sweet, so long.

Minervera

**A/N:** Sorry this is late again, I started off so well, but I was at a christmas party last night, I got back at 20 to 10 but i'm lazy so i just had a quick chat to some mates on MSN and checked my reviews (thanks puss in green) but as they say, better late than never so here we are.


	13. 13th December

_My very dear boy, Severus,_

_I come with great news, me and Minerva are getting married! Isn't it wonderful? I come really to ask you, would you do me the great honor of being my best man? You have no idea how much it would mean to us if you would consent, that reminds me how is your love life coming along? All for now, please reply soon._

_Albus_

_P.S I've had some more complaints from the Gryfindors, grumpy sods that they are, about your teaching methods, I think we need to have words_


	14. 14th December

_Albus,_

_On principle I would not participate in this farce you call a wedding, for gods sake you are old enough to be Minevera's father, not to mention the fact your both OLD, its sick and wrong on soooo many levels, I want nothing to do with it. HOWEVER I know you and Minervera will never leave me alone unless I agree, so yes, I will be your best man, but I want you to understand that I have agreed begrudgingly. Furthermore my love life is none of your concern, even if I do have a crush on Harry potter, WTF???? You've put truth potion in the pumpkin juice again haven't you, you manipulative old fool. YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!_

_Severus_

_P.S What the hell do I care what the Gryfindors think of my teaching skills, also that Weasleys plotting again, I think the old plastic spiders around the bed gag needs dusting off, it'll be quite hillarious if he jumps out the window again._

**A/N:** Oooh I think theres a touch of the green eyed monster going on. Also i'd like to thank my friend ellie (wheres-my-life-gone) for her input in this card and others(ok she basically wrote this one, but the rest are mostly mine.)


	15. 15th December

A/N: I'm reeeeaaaalllllllyyy sorry I haven't updated for ages. I've been so busy, lol who am I kidding I have no social life, I'm just too lazy, ah well I can live with that anyway enjoy.

_Dearest pig,_

_Can you believe the workload at this time of year, do they think we don't celebrate Christmas as well? That four eyed twat has got me flying up and down the country delivering cards to Great Aunt Mildred and a boy from school he hasn't seen in 3 years, what is the point I ask you? And it's not enough to deliver his letters oh, bloody no, he's hiring my services out to any Tom, Dick or Harry with a chocolate frog and a sob story, its ridiculous, I've got to fly to Hungary tomorrow to give that Viktor Krum a card from Hermionie and then to Romania with a card for Charlie from Ron, you're his owl for god's sake why can't you take it? Ah well old chum, I'll see you in the owlery for Christmas lunch right?_

_'Til then. Hedwig_


	16. 16th December

_Dearest Mionie,_

_Ever since first year I have been building up my courage to tell you how I feel, I look at you and I see my past, my present and my future reflected in your eyes. You are one of those that know me best and yet you still chose me for your friend. I know the times I have hurt you, without ever meaning to, a careless word or more often than not something I haven't said, and all I can do is fall on my knees before you and beg for your forgiveness. You're beautiful Mionie and I cannot bear to start the year without you by my side, meet me by the forbidden forest if you feel the same, if you don't we shall never speak of this again._

_All my love now and forever Ron._

A/N: Dear god this is nauseating someone fetch me the sick bucket.


	17. 17th December

_Dear Hermionie,_

_Well I guess you think it's kinda weird to be getting a xmas card off me, believe me I feel kinda weird writing it, but I know I can trust you not to show this to anyone. I know things have been going quite well for us so far, I insult you, you punch me, we seemed to have a pretty good working relationship, it didn't really matter what we thought of each other, and that was fine up until recently, but now well the problematic thing is, I love you. I can't bear to hurt you anymore, every time I see the pain that crosses your face when one of those bastards says something to you I die a little inside. Just waiting for your reply is breaking my heart, please put me out of my misery._

_Forever yours _

_Draco._

Hermionie stared at the two cards that she had been given, two people she loved declaring their love for her, she had never imagined this moment would come, and she could never imagined it would be so hard. Her head cried out for one whilst her heart cried out for the other, finally she clutched one card to her heart allowing the other to fall to the floor.


	18. 18th December

_Dearest Dobby,_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I'm still fighting to get you extra holidays but until then keep up with the midnight chocolate deliveries._

_Lots of love_

_Hermionie._

_P.S Keep up reading practice, if you can read this card I'll give you candy._


	19. 19th December

_Dearest Ron,_

_You have no idea how much I love you, you and Harry have always being there for me and you know me better than anyone else in the world, you are my best friend, but I'm afraid that is all we can ever be. I love you, but I am not in love with you, you are like a brother to me, I would never do anything that might jeopardize or friendship, but we an never be. I'm so sorry._

_Hermionie_

* * *

_Draco,_

_I love you too._

_Your Hermionie_


	20. 20th December

Dear Pott…

_Draco he's called Harry_

Fine, god If you are this bothered why don't you write it.

_I am, idiot._

Ok, ok no need to get personal. Anyhu as I was saying Gra…Hermionie here wanted you to be the first to know.

_Me and Draco are a item…_

That's a terrible phrase you realize

_Oh for gods sake what would you rather I say._

Draco and Hermionie have reached a higher level of intimacy.

_Do you know how wrong that will sound in his sick mind?_

Ok fine, You do it.

_Thank you well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted._

Pish

_Shurrup_

How very dare you???

_Hehe you love me really babe anyway, me and Draco have become a couple and I wanted you as my best friend to be first to know, oh by the way don't mention it to Ron for a bit yet._

Haha Weasley got rejected, Weasley got rejected, Weas…

_Shut up just 'cos we dating now it doesn't mean I wont punch you again._

Oh bring it on.

_Oh god so childish, anyway talk to you soon all my love..._

Hey how come he gets all your love wheres mine?

_Oh you want some love do you, well… Oh shit pen, err bye Harry xxxx_

Hahahahaha see ya Potter.


	21. 21st december

_Proffesor Snape,_

_I was wondering if you would do a speech at the 'We love Severus Snape' club Christmas party on Saturday night. There's a WWSSD wristband in it for you._

_Love Harry Potter_


	22. 22nd December

_Potter,_

_Heeeellllllll NO, and, in response to your question, CURSE HIS ASS._

_Professor Snape._

_P.S your potions homework is late. AGAIN._

_P.P.S whose in this sick perverted fan club of yours? Weasley? If so give him a slap from me, I am SO out of his league._


	23. 23rd December

_Dearest Lord Voldemort,_

_At this, the most special time of year I have sat many hours, contemplating out relationship. It has come to my attention that we are having increasingly bad relations, I just wanted to let you know that in the new year I will try harder to get along with you, and you could knock off the murder attempts too._

_All my love_

_Harry._


	24. Christmas eve

_Harry,_

_Go FK yourself._

_Voldy_

_P.S No I will not stop trying to kill you, if you want a full list of reasons why see the great emofish's (A/N: for the not so bright ones out there that's me) An a to z of things I hate about you._


	25. Christmas Day

_Dearest Harry, Sirius and Remus,_

_We wondered how long it would take the two of you to see what we saw back in final year, the two of you are so obviously made for eachother. We are sorry we can't be with you this Christmas or any Christmas, but, believe us if there was any way we could be we would. We will miss so much of you growing up Harry, but trust in us, we are watching over you, all of you, a loved and lost one will never really leave you. _

_We do not know when this letter will reach you, it could be five years it could be fifty, all we can say is that it will find you after Remus and Sirius have announced their wedding and once Harry is old enough to understand and even then you know what James's charms are like. We must go now, our time is almost up, we have made the catastrophic mistake of entrusting our lives to someone whom we had considered a friend, there is no hope for us, all we can do is seek to save you Harry, and, you will be saved for we have something the dark lord will never have and never know, love._

_All of our love, now and forever_

_James and Lilly_

Harry lifted his blurry gaze from the paper to stare out of the window, in the reflection he saw a smiling dark haired man, his arm wrapped protectively around a small redhead's waist, Harry spun to look behind him but, alas, they were gone.


	26. END OF MONTH SUMMARY

I'd like to take the opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, I hope you all got everything you wanted.

In summary, Remus turned down Tonks, got engaged to Sirius, and they are now expecting their first child. Fred and George have realized their love for each other and have started dating with the blessing of their family, minus Molly of course. McGonnagol and Dumbs are engaged to be married and Snape has agreed, begrudgingly, to be best man. Hedwig is not as fond as Harry as it would seem and she has written to Pig with a tale of woe. Both Ron and Draco wrote to Hermionie declaring their undying love, she of course went with bad boy Draco. It turns out Harry runs the infamous 'We love Severus Snape club', Snape isn't to happy about it. Voldy has turned down Harry's offer of peace, lets face it, wouldn't you? And finally Lilly and James have made contact, not a bad months progress is it?

Thank you to all reviewers, especially puss in green who has almost single handedly made my review total.

Thanks for reading

Emofish


End file.
